hackefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Klausowitsch
thumb|300px|Klausowitsch (2011)ist eine österreichische Witzfigur der 1950er Jahre und wurde am 19. September 1995 in Bad Vöslau geboren. Er ist 5cm groß. Er ist professioneller Drogenkonsument bzw. Hobbykiffer, Verbrecher, Verbrecherjäger, Zeichner Hackbrettspieler, Cembalospieler, Musikproduzent und DJ und seit 2010 Besitzer eines Goldenen Arsch des Dummseins. Des weiteren rief er die Fernsehserie Stick Figure Fightaz ins Leben, mit der er bekannter wurde. Er produzierte unter dem Pseudonym "DJ Klausi" unter anderem die Titelsongs für Stick Figure Fightaz 1 und Stick Figure Fightaz 5. Er ist leidenschaftlicher Kiffer und laut eigenen Angaben "männlüsch". Er ist außerdem auch als "Klausowitsch Wischiwaschi" bekannt. Er besitzt seit August 2014 eine Twitter-Seite, in der er aktuelle Meldungen von sich gibt. Er galt aufgrund eines schweren Verbrechens, der Ausplünderung des Depots einer Entzugsklinik und der anschließenden Flucht, als vogelfrei und befand sich auf der Flucht. Er wurde jedoch später von Whoopektiven gefangen genommen und der Polizei übergeben, anschließend wurde er in eine Entzugsklinik gebracht, danach ins Gefängnis eingeliefert. Durch seine Anhäufungen negativen Auftretens in der Öffentlichkeit sowie die Schlagzeilen, die er seit 2011 regelmäßig macht, wurde Klausowitsch zu einer sehr bekannten Persönlichkeit im Bereich der Drogen- und Kifferszene. Er ist besonders für seine Drogensucht, aber auch für seine einzigartige Musik bekannt. Klausowitsch gehörte bisher fünf Musikbands an, die alle auf verschiedene Weise bekannt wurden und größere oder kleinere Erfolge feierten. Er ist ganz besonders in Österreich und Monsterrat bekannt, aber auch in der restlichen Welt. Leben 1995: Klausowitsch wird Kaiser von Bad Vöslau. 1995: "Käseesser Klaus" wird zum Theaterstück des Monats September ernannt. 1995: Klausowitsch gründet angeblich sein Musiklabel "The Stupid Faker". 1996: Er heiratet versehentlich einen Hackeball. 1997: Er führt die sogenannten "Klausicharts" ein, die eine Top 5-Liste mit Songs und Alben von Klausowitsch enthalten und sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen ändern. Dazu nimmt er sein erstes Album "TSF" auf, das sofort den ersten Platz erreicht, sowie den Song "Suckin' Fucker", der ebenfalls auf diese Position klettert. 1998: Er heiratet Kelmut Hogler. 2001: Klausowitsch geht zum ersten mal ins Kino. 2005: Er absolviert als erster Maturant die Hackematura mit ALLEN PUNKTEN. 2008: Er nimmt die Songs "Putze, putz mein Raum" und "Hur, i mog di" auf, die den ersten Platz der Klausicharts erreichen. Außerdem erreicht er seine endgültige Körpergröße von 5cm. 2010: Erringen des Goldenen Arsch des Dummseins. 2010: Sein "Musiklabel" geht unter. 2011: Beim IQ-Test stellt sich ein IQ von 341 heraus. Klausowitsch wird daraufhin weggesperrt. 2011: Er wird Mitglied der Hackolyric-Kellerband "Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen". 2011: Er fladert ein Cembalo von ** *****, welches nicht funktioniert. 2011: Er macht mit den Wirklichkeitsentflohenen Schlagzeilen, weil er öffentlich Mariuhana konsumierte. Allein er wollte nichts damit zu tun gehabt haben, was nutzlos war, da es anhand einer Urinprobe bewiesen wurde. 2011: Im Oktober treten zwei Mitglieder aus der Band aus, worauf sie sich kurze Zeit später neu formt. 2012: Das Album "I kum ned aus da Steiamoak!" erscheint. 2012: Klausowitsch lässt sich von Kelmut Hogler scheiden. 2012: Er wird Mitglied der Band "Die Fritten". 2012: Er wird Mitglied der monströsen Rockband "The Noise Boys". 2012: Gescheiterter Versuch, das von Nega erfundene Instrument "Alles" zu klauen. 2012: Er unterstützt die japanische Hackeball-Mannschaft. 2012: Er wird Mitglied des Trios "Didscheis Juneited". 2012: Er erfindet die Fernsehsendung Stick Figure Fightaz. 2012: Er befreundet sich mit dem Österreicher DJ Hero. 2013: Er erfindet ein Erfrischungsgetränk und nennt es "Koema Eistee". 2013: Er knackt den Neunzehnfachjackpot und gibt das gesamte gewonnene Geld für Drogen, Alkohol und Hackbretter aus. 2013: Er findet den Schwerverbrecher Da Zanta und erhält 2€. 2014: Er gründet das Projekt "Community erweitert Hacke-Wiki", das er wenig später verwirft. 2014: Er wird Baumfäller. 2014: Er erntet Kritik von Filippp Kirkorov als "Musiker, dessen einziges Talent im Konsumieren von fragwürdigen Substanzen liegt". 2014: Stick Figure Fightaz zieht in die Strichmännchencomic-, Strichmännchenanimationen- und Strichmännchengames-Sammlung ein. 2014: Er gründet gemeinsam mit DJ Hero das DJ-Duo "The Stick Figures". 2014: The Stick Figures erreichen mit ihrer Single "Return" einen Wahnsinnserfolg. 2014: Der Rapper Da Zanta hätte ihn fast ermordet. 2014: Er kauft einen Hund und nennt ihn "Klausówitsch". 2014: Er findet einen entlaufenen Kater, nimmt ihn mit und nennt ihn "Klausowítsch". 2014: Stick Figure Fightaz wird erstmals im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt, und zwar bei Monster!TV. 2014: Klausowitsch wird Fortgeschrittener. 2014: Er unterstützt die axtistanische Hackeball-Mannschaft in der 38.Hackeball HM 2014 in Axtistan. Des weiteren verabscheut er die Mannschaft von Urwalduguay. 2014: Er verliert nach einer Wette mit Fritzef einen Euro und randaliert daraufhin auf offener Straße. Dabei verursacht er einen weiteren Euro Sachschaden. 2014: Er entdeckt Kung-Fußball als Hobbysportart. 2014: Er kategorisiert extrem viele Artikel im Hacke-Wiki und bringt es sogar zur vollständigen Fertigstellung der Kategorisierung aller Artikel der reellen Enzyklopädie. 2014: Er erhält den Gold-Rang und wird durch seine Leistungen Hauptglied des Hacke-Wiki. 2014: Er möchte Blasmusik lernen und zerstört aufgrund seiner Unfähigkeit das Instrument "Alles" von seinem Lehrer Nega, der sich darauf einfrieren lässt. 2014: Er eröffnet sein Twitter-Profil. 2014: Er wird in eine Entzugsklinik eingeliefert, flüchtet und plündert dabei das gesamte Depot. Er wird in Folge für vogelfrei erklärt, gefunden und wieder in die Klinik eingeliefert, seine Aufenthaltspflicht wird verlängert, ihm wird außerdem nach dem Entzugsprogramm ein Aufenthalt im Gefängnis im Umfang von fünf Wochen erteilt. 2014: Die Stick Figures lösen sich auf. 2014: Er schreibt den Song "Niemals wieder" zum Gedenken an das Monströse Verbrechen und veröffentlicht ihn. Er erreicht damit den ersten Platz in den Musikcharts von Monsterrat. 2014: Er verlässt das DJ-Trio Didscheis Juneited, da er das Projekt für lächerlich und nutzlos hält. 2014: Er tritt nach einer langen Diskussion mit DJ Whoopy aus der Band Die Fritten aus, der ihm als Gegenleistung seinen Gefängnisaufenthalt um nahezu drei Wochen verkürzt. 2014: Er wird Hacke-Wiki Platin Mitglied. 2014: Er wird Hackehalter. Karriere als Musiker Man sagt, Klausowitsch habe noch in seinem Geburtsjahr 1995 sein Musiklabel "The Stupid Faker" gegründet. Dies ist jedoch sehr umstritten. Klausowitsch selbst gab an, gar nichts von diesem Label zu wissen. Allerdings wurde die Gründung in einigen unzuverlässigen Quellen "belegt". 1997 führte er mit der Aufnahme seiner ersten Single und seines ersten Albums die "Klausicharts" ein, die unregelmäßig aktualisiert werden. Sie enthalten Songs und Alben von Klausowitsch, deren Chartposition sich immer ändert. Die genaue Bedeutung dieser Top 5-Liste ist unbekannt. Bisher erreichte jeder Song, an dem er mitgearbeitet hat, und jedes veröffentlichte Album von Klausowitsch den ersten Platz der Klausicharts. 2008 brachte er seine zwei Songs heraus, durch die Monsterrat erstmals etwas von seiner Musik mitbekam: "Putze, putz mein Raum" und "Hur, i mog di". 2010 musste sein "Musiklabel" gesperrt werden, so sagen es eben vorher genannte Quellen. 2011 wurde er Mitglied der Hackolyric-Hardcore-Drogenband Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen und bekam erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit. Die Band formte sich jedoch Ende Oktober dieses Jahres um. 2011 entstand das Pseudonym "DJ Klausi" und der Song "Rise". Unter diesem Pseudonym veröffentlichte er allein im Jaahr 2014 drei Alben, die alle erfolgreich wurden. 2012 wurde Klausowitsch Mitglied von drei Musikgruppen, in denen er gewisse Erfolge feierte: Die Fritten, The Noise Boys und Didscheis Juneited. Dieses Jahr war generell durch Erfolge von Klausowitsch in Monsterrat (7Charts) geprägt, wie zum Beispiel den Songs "Gschaaaaaaaaaaaaaaffd!" (Platz 3), "Endstation" (Platz 1) oder "Uman Atlantik umadum" (Platz 8). Auch in den Hackistan Music Charts erreichten manche seiner Songs hohe Platzierungen, was ihm auch in Hackistan einen gewissen Bekanntheitsgrad verschaffte. Durch das Aufkommen von Stick Figure Fightaz wurden in diesem Jahr auch DJ Klausis Songs "Die DREI" und "Success" ziemlich erfolgreich. 2014 gründete er gemeinsam mit seinem Freund DJ Hero das Duo The Stick Figures und wurde durch den Song "Return" reich. Das Duo löste sich nach einiger Zeit auf, verkaufte jedoch bis dorthin mehrere Millionen CDs. Im August 2014 versuchte er sich an der Blasmusik und wurde von Nega unterrichtet, scheiterte aber und trieb darüber hinaus seinen Lehrer in den Ruin. Mitte dieses Monats veröffentlichte er während seines Aufenthalts in der Drogenentzugsklinik den Gedenksong für das Monströse Verbrechen "Niemals wieder", der Platz 1 in Monsterrat und Platz 12 in Österreich erreichte. Kurze Zeit später veröffentlichte er unter seinem Pseudonym "DJ Klausi" das Album "Zeitreise", das an alte Zeiten erinnern soll, gleichzeitig aber auch futuristische Melodien enthält. Während seines 10-tägigen Entzugsklinik-Zwangsaufenthalts trat er außerdem aus drei Musikgruppen aus, in denen er Mitglied war: Zunächst aus den Stick Figures, da keine Musik für Stick Figure Fightaz mehr gebraucht war, danach aus den Didscheis Juneited, da er sie für lächerlich befand, und zuletzt aus den Fritten, da er von DJ Whoopy durch eine für ihn vorteilhafte Belohnung überredet wurde. Die Stick Figures wurden im Zuge dessen aufgelöst, die Fritten bestehen ohne Klausowitsch weiter und die Didscheis Juneited sind als Duo tätig. Nach seiner Freilassung nahm er gemeinsam mit dem deutschen Volksmusikstar Gatsch den Song "Freiheit" auf, der auf Anhieb den ersten Platz der Musikcharts des Großdeutschen Reichs erreichte. Heute ist Klausowitsch musikalisch sehr aktiv. Er tritt des öfteren mit seinen Bands in verschiedenen Ländern der Welt auf. Er beherrscht das Hackbrett, das Cembalo und diverse Computer-Musikprogramme. Klausowitsch vertritt eine vielzahl von Genres, unter anderem Hackolyric (Hackbrett+Gesang), Rockmusik, Comedymusik und Drogen- und Kiffermusik. In seiner Solokarriere verkaufte Klausowitsch/DJ Klausi bisher mehr als eine Million Tonträger und gehört damit zu den erfolgreichsten und bekanntesten Vertretern der modernen Drogenmusik. Alle Songs und Alben, die Klausowitsch bisher veröffentlicht hat, erreichten ausnahmslos den ersten Platz der "Klausicharts", deren Bedeutung nicht genauer bekannt ist. In den Charts der Steiamoak, der sogenannten "SteiramoakaHitparodn", erreichte er auch mit allen seinen Veröffentlichungen die Chartspitze, außer mit dem Album "I kum ned aus da Steiamoak!" und der gleichnamigen Single, diese erreichten nicht einmal die Top 500 der Musikcharts in dem österreichischen Bundesland. Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen 2011 entstand die Hackolyric-Band "Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen" mit den Mitgliedern Klausowitsch, Anton und Isaac. Für das Hackbrett war Klausowitsch zuständig, Anton für den Gesang und Isaac schrieb die Texte und brachte der Band regelmäßig "Zeug" zur Inspiration. Die Band machte durch Drogenmissbrauch oft Schlagzeilen und die meisten ihrer Veröffentlichungen wurden indiziert. Die Band galt als Begründer des Hackolyric-Genres (nur Gesang und Musik). Im Oktober 2011 traten Anton und Isaac aus der Band aus. Am 30. Oktober traten zwei neue Mitglieder in die Band ein, wodurch sie wieder drei Mitglieder hatte. Heute besteht die Band aus Klausowitsch, Horst, der für den Gesang zuständig ist, und Kridolf, der sozusagen Isaacs Platz einnimmt. Das erste Album der neuen Wirklichkeitsentflohenen, "Kiffex", erreichte den vierten Platz in den Hackistan Music Charts. 2014 erschien das Album "Ultrakiff" sowie die Single "Ich will was Starkes!" und das "Antidrogenlied", das eigentlich Drogen verherrlicht, jeoch durch die Tarnung als gegen Drogen gerichtetes Lied sehr erfolgreich wurde. Die Fritten Die Band "Die Fritten" entstand 2012 und hat fünf Mitglieder, der Frontmann ist DJ Alex, Klausowitsch gehört zu den Gründungsmitgliedern. Der einzige erwähnenswerte Erfolg, den die Band verzeichnet, ist die Single "Hüttenbier", mit der sie beim HVSC 2012 in Tropos City angetreten ist und den zweiten Platz belegte, woraufhin der Song noch höhere Verkaufszahlen erreichte. Des weiteren erschien der Song "Mia san Gangstaz!" als Single, die Gruppe veröffentlichte jedoch keine Alben, solange Klausowitsch darin aktiv war. Zu ihrer Entstehung hatte die Gruppe sieben Mitglieder, allerdings wurde Schmidi schon kurz nach der Entstehung entlassen. Klausowitsch verließ die Band 2014, nachdem er von DJ Whoopy mit einem kostenlosen Besuch eines Spiels der 5. Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2014 in Hackistan sowie einer Verkürzung seines Gefängnisaufenthalts um 20 Tage überredet wurde. The Noise Boys Mit den "Noise Boys" kam Klausowitsch erstmals zu größeren Erfolgen in der Musik. Die fünfköpfige Rockband entstand 2012 in Monsterrat, das einzige nichtmonströse Mitglied ist Klausowitsch und der Frontmann ist berti2cool. Das Debütalbum der Band erschien 2012 und heißt "Monsterrat Rocker" und feierte sogar im Ausland Erfolge. Es erreichte den zweiten Platz in den 7Charts sowie eine Top-10-Platzierung in den Hackistan Music Charts. Ihre veröffentlichten Singles erreichten jeweils Top-5-Platzierungen in der Hitparade von Monsterrat. Besonders erfolgreich waren die erste Single der Band, "Nothing's forever" sowie der Song "Fighter", der als Titelsong für Stick Figure Fightaz 4 verwendet wurde und auch international erfolgreich wurde und ihr erster Nummer-1-Hit "Never give up". 2014 brachte die Band ihr zweites Album mit dem Titel "Modern Rock" heraus und konnte damit einen ähnlichen Erfolg verzeichnen. Die Noise Boys wurden im Verlauf ihrer Karriere zu einem wichtigen Bestandteil der Musikkultur Monsterrats und sind momentan Klausowitschs Haupteinnahmequelle, weshalb er sich auch besonders auf die Zusammenarbeit mit ihnen konzentriert. International ist die Band weniger bekannt, da sie fast alle ihre Werke ausschließlich in Monsterrat veröffentlicht. Didscheis Juneited Eine weitere 2012 entstandene Gruppe, der Klausowitsch angehörte, sind die "Didscheis Juneited". Der Name ist scheinbar eine Parodie auf die DJ-Gruppe Dee-Jays United. Bei den Didscheis Juneited handelt es sich um ein ehemaliges DJ-Trio, in dem sich zwei monströse Mitglieder, DJ Biaschtn und DJ Biaschtl, befinden. Die bisher einzige Veröffentlichung des ehemaligen Trios ist die Single "Bifgshidt", deren Video sich über die gesamte Welt verbreitete. Der Song wurde weltweit populär, verkaufte sich allerdings nur in Monsterrat gut (Platz 6 in den 7Charts). Der Song kam ins Kreuzfeuer der negativen Kritik. Das Wort "Bifgshidt" komme ununterbrochen im Song vor, habe jedoch keinen Sinn. Die Melodie sei "komplett hirnlos gestaltet" und führe spätestens nach der Hälfte des Songs zu "zerstörerischen Kopfschmerzen". Des weiteren sei das Video genau so sinnlos wie der Song. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde Bifgshidt zum schlechtesten Song aller Zeiten ernannt, bis er jedoch vom Song "Wir sind kaputt!" von den Krachern im Jahr 2014 abgelöst wurde. Im August dieses Jahres trat Klausowitsch aus dem Trio aus, da er es für nutzlos hielt, noch weiter mit den Mitgliedern zu arbeiten. Nun arbeiten DJ Biaschtn und DJ Biaschtl als Duo zusammen. The Stick Figures Mit der Gründung des Duos The Stick Figures zusammen mit dem Österreicher DJ Hero gelangen Klausowitsch zum ersten Mal richtig große musikalische Erfolge. Das Duo konzentrierte sich auf die Produktion von Songs für die Fernsehserie Stick Figure Fightaz. Durch die weltweite Bekanntheit der Sendung wurde auch das Duo auf der ganzen Welt bekannt. Das erste Album der beiden DJs, "SFF I", verkaufte sich weltweit mehr als eine Million Mal und die erste Single "Return" wurde mit über 800.000 Verkäufen Klausowitschs erster Welthit. Auch die nachfolgenden Werke, wie die Single "All in Black", bei der der Blasmusiker Nega mitarbeitete, oder das Album SFF II, konnten sich gut verkaufen. Das Duo galt als eine der erfolgreichsten Musikgruppen der Gegenwart und brachte regelmäßig neue Alben und Singles mit überdurchschnittlich hohen Verkaufszahlen heraus. Auch von der Kritik erhielt das Duo guten Zuspruch. Bei Fans der Sendung Stick Figure Fightaz waren die beiden DJs extrem populär und man erwartete, dass sie noch lange Zeit Musik produzieren würden. Das Duo löste sich jedoch noch in seinem Entstehungsjahr auf, danach veröffentlichte Klausowitsch das Soloalbum "Gfängnisafenthoit" sowie die Single "Großeinsatz" und nahm sich weitere Arbeit bei den Noise Boys vor. Stick Figure Fightaz 2012 erfand Klausowitsch die Fernsehsendung Stick Figure Fightaz, die nach und nach bekannter wurde und Klausowitsch zu einem weltweit bekannten Künstler machte. Die Serie besteht bisher aus sechs Teilen. Die Titelsongs der Teile wurden allesamt erfolgreich. 2014 wurde das Projekt von Franz Dumm kritisiert und analysiert und schließlich in die Strichmännchencomic-, Strichmännchenanimationen- und Strichmännchengames-Sammlung aufgenommen. Die Sendung wurde zur Grundlage einiger kritischer Werke, unter anderem von Filippp Kirkorov. Beim fünften Teil arbeiteten sogar die bekannten Videospiel-Großkonzerne Gigtendo und Gega mit. Seit es den sechsten Teil des Projekts gibt, wird es regelmäßig bei Monster!TV, dem berühmtesten Fernsehsender Monsterrats, ausgestrahlt. Die enorme Bekanntheit von Stick Figure Fightaz führte dazu, dass sich manche Fans den Spaß erlaubten, das Projekt mit verschiedensten Methoden zu parodieren. Die bekannteste Parodie zu Stick Figure Fightaz heißt "Zathgif Erugif Kcits". Auch die Videospiel-Industrie blieb nicht von Stick Figure Fightaz verschont: Klausowitsch kündigte während seiner Arbeit an der Fernsehserie ein Video-Game zum Projekt an, das den Titel Stick Figure Fightaz: The Game tragen sollte. Ein Erscheinungsdatum wurde bisher nicht bekanntgegeben. Einstellung zu Drogen Klausowitsch wird des öfteren vorgeworfen, immer wieder mit illegalen Suchtmitteln in Berührung zu kommen. Diese Vorwürfe waren unter anderem durch seine Mitgliedschaft in der Band Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen/Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen gerechtfertigt, die für den Konsum illegaler Substanzen bekannt ist und das auch in ihrer Musik wiedergibt. Es dauerte lange, bis sich Klausowitsch zu diesen Vorwürfen äußerte. 2011 wurde er mit den Wirklichkeitsentflohenen beim öffentlichen Konsum von Mariuhana entdeckt und gab an, nichts damit zu tun gehabt zu haben, allerdings bestätigte eine Urinprobe die Beteiligung Klausowitschs am Konsum. Seitdem steht er zu seiner Drogensucht und gibt immer wieder an, gerne und oft mit seinen Freunden "diesen Geruch" zu genießen. Seine Drogensucht wurde besonders von Filippp Kirkorov kritisiert. Zudem kam 2012 das Gerücht an die Öffentlichkeit, Klausowitsch sei des öfteren in den dunklen Gassen von Bad Vöslau als Drogendealer tätig gewesen. Da diese Vorwürfe jedoch nie bewiesen werden konnten, nimmt man heute an, dass es sich um ein Missverständnis handelte. Ab 2014 war Klausowitsch nur noch selten mit Drogen konfrontiert, man nahm jedoch an, dass er immer noch ab und zu illegale Substanzen konsumierte. Anfang August 2014 wurde Klausowitsch wieder drogenabhängig und wurde in eine Entzugsklinik eingeliefert, in der er fünf Tage verbringen sollte, flüchtete aber schon am ersten Tag und plünderte alle im Depot gelagerten Suchtmittel. Er wurde aufgrund dieser Straftat für vogelfrei erklärt, wenig später festgenommen und für zehn Tage in eine Sonderzelle einer Entzugsklinik gebracht, anschließend wurde ein Gefängnisaufenthalt von fünf Wochen geplant, der allerdings durch Hilfe von DJ Whoopy um 20 Tage verringert werden konnte. Klausowitsch gilt neben Anton und HP Fedorenko momentan als einer der bekanntesten Drogenkonsumenten und auch als einer der bekanntesten Drogenmusiker der Welt. Beziehung mit Kelmut Hogler 1998 heiratete Klausowitsch Kelmut Hogler und hatte nur sehr wenig mit ihm zu tun. Hogler schoss ihm 1999 einen Hackeball gegen den Schädel, wodurch er dumm wurde. 2012 schoss Hogler ihm einen Ziegel gegen den Kopf, worauf Klausowitsch die Scheidung einreichte. Heute haben Klausowitsch und Kelmut Hogler vermutlich nichts mehr miteinander zu tun. Klausowitsch und Da Zanta 2013 ermordete einer der bekanntesten Rapper aus Monsterrat, Da Zanta, alle Mitglieder seiner Hip-Hop-Gruppe MonstaRat, der erfolgreichsten monströsen Band aller Zeiten. Anschließend suchte er Zuflucht bei Klausowitsch. Dieser missbrauchte jedoch das Vertrauen des Rappers und meldete ihn bei der Polizei. Er bekam dafür 2€ als Belohnung. Da Zanta wurde in die Verbannung auf den Saturnowitsch geschickt, wo die Bewohner, die Klausis, mit ihm alles machen durften, was sie wollten. 2014 kehrte Da Zanta unerwartet nach Monsterrat zurück, da ihn die Bewohner des Saturnowitsch nach hause schickten, und kündigte seinen Rückzug aus der Öffentlichkeit an. Wenige Zeit später verletzte er Klausowitsch als Rache sehr schwer und wurde von ihm sofort bei der Polizei gemeldet. Die Zeit danach war durch den Zanta-Konflikt geprägt, Da Zanta hat nun keine Möglichkeit mehr, irgendeine Art von weiterer Rache auszuüben, da ihm unter anderem die Augen entfernt, die Nasenlöcher zugestopft und die Zähne ausgeschlagen wurden. Der Verantwortliche für diese grausame Bestrafung war DJ Whoopy. Das damalige Staatsoberhaupt, der Oberimperator Monsterrats, wäre für die Todesstrafe gewesen. Klausowitsch und die Steiamoak Die Bewohner des österreichischen Neuntels Steiamoak vertreten seit seiner Geburt entschlossen die Ansicht, Klausowitsch käme von dort. Allerdings wehrten sich die Bewohner seines wahren Geburtsorts, Bad Vöslau, heftig gegen diese Behauptungen. Auch Klausowitsch selbst gab immer wieder an, nicht in der Steiamoak geboren worden zu sein und eigentlich noch nie dort gewesen zu sein. Als die Steiamoaker immer noch nicht von ihrer Überzeugung abwichen, brachte Klausowitsch 2012 ein musikalisches Album mit dem Titel "I kum ned aus da Steiamoak!" heraus, in dem sich alle Songs mit seiner wahren Herkunft und mit der Widerlegung der falschen Behauptungen beschäftigen. Die gleichnamige Single aus diesem Album veröffentlichte er jedoch erst 2014. Das Album gilt heute als der wichtigste Beweis, dass Klausowitsch nicht aus der Steiamoak, sondern aus Bad Vöslau kommt. Die Bewohner der Steiamoak haben jedoch bis heute noch nicht von ihrer bereits widerlegten Behauptung losgelassen. Die Band Steiamoak, die 2011 entstanden ist, ist besonders hartnäckig und veröffentlicht Musik, um zu beweisen, dass Klausowitsch ein Steiamoaker ist. Klausowitsch belegt mit seinen veröffentlichten Singles und Alben regelmäßig den ersten Platz in den Musikcharts der Steiamoak, da er dort so populär ist, was ihm auch einen gewissen Profit beschert. Finanzielle Schwierigkeiten Im Lauf seines Lebens war Klausowitsch immer wieder mit finanziellen Problemen konfrontiert. Er litt ab Mitte des Jahres 2010 unter extremer Kaufsucht. Auch seine Drogen- und Alkoholsucht wurde ihm schon zahlreiche Male zum Verhängnis. Auch durch seine musikalischen Erfolge waren kaum eine Hilfe gegen seine Schwierigkeiten, obwohl er für eine gewisse Zeit lang sogar fünf Bands auf einmal angehörte. 2013 knackte er den Neunfachjackpot und wurde kurzfristig zu einem der reichsten Menschen des Universums. Dieser Reichtum sollte allerdings nicht von langer Dauer sein. Wenige Tage später hatte er das gesamte Geld für diverse Suchtmittel und dutzende Hackbretter verschwendet. Seit diesem Ereignis veränderte Klausowitsch sein Leben grundlegend. Einen finanziellen Aufstieg erlebte er durch den Anstieg der Bekanntheit der Serie Stick Figure Fightaz und der Produktion von Titelsongs, allerdings ging es mit dem Beginn des fünften Teils der Sendung wieder bergab, da Klausowitsch sein gesamtes Geld für die Unterstützung der Videospiel-Großkonzerne Gigtendo und Gega ausgab. Als der sechste Teil des Projekts begann, brauchte Klausowitsch einen Titelsong dafür. Er produzierte so gemeinsam mit DJ Hero im Rahmen des Duos The Stick Figures den Song Return und wurde durch einen Welterfolg reich. Ab Mitte des Jahres 2014 hielt sich seine Drogen- und Alkoholsucht in Grenzen, sodass seine Probleme für eine kurze Zeit gelöst waren. Seine Kaufsucht ist komplett verschwunden. Im August 2014 kam er zu seiner Drogensucht zurück, finanzielle Probleme entstanden dadurch jedoch nicht. Begeisterung für den Sport Seit er lebt, ist Klausowitsch überzeugter Fan des Sports Hackeball. Dies zeigte sich zuerst, als er im Jahr 1996 mit einem Hackeball Ehe schloss. Dies wurde jedoch von ihm nach kurzer Zeit als Versehen bezeichnet, wofür es jedoch bis heute keine Beweise gibt. 2002 entdeckte er den brutalen Sport Hackby für sich und es entstand eine weitere Begeisterung. Seit 2005 interessiert er sich für einige weitere Ballsportarten wie Fußball oder Basketball. 2011 kam ihm die Idee, seine Lieblingsmannschaften zu unterstützen. So begann er 2012, die japanische Hackeball-Mannschaft zu unterstützen, indem er sie ständig anfeuerte. Er produzierte sogar einige Motivations-Songs, die jedoch überwiegend unbekannt blieben. 2014 begann Klausowitsch, eine Mannschaft auszuwählen, die er in der 38.Hackeball HM 2014 in Axtistan unterstützen könnte. Er wählte den Gastgeber Axtistan als "seine" Mannschaft. Er produzierte wieder ein paar Songs, die jedoch kaum in die Öffentlichkeit gelangten. Während der HM entdeckte er den Sport Kung-Fußball und betreibt ihn seitdem als Freizeitbeschäftigung. Er ist auch leidenschaftlicher Bowling-Spieler, sein Rekord liegt bei 127 Punkten in einer Partie. Im August 2014 begeisterte er sich besonders für die 5. Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2014 in Hackistan und bekam sogar als Gegenleistung für seinen Austritt aus der Band Die Fritten ein Ticket für ein Vorrundenspiel seiner Wahl von DJ Whoopy zugesprochen. Koema Eistee 2013 drehte Klausowitsch ein Video mit einem vorher eingespielten Werbespot und veröffentlichte es unter dem Namen "Koema02" auf der Videoplattform YouCube. Bei der Werbung handelte es sich um ein von ihm erfundenes angebliches "Erfrischungsgetränk" mit dem Namen "Koema Eistee". Klausowitsch kam später schließlich auf die Idee, es tatsächlich auf den Markt zu bringen. Das Produkt feierte einen großen Erfolg, da sich die Werbung nach einiger Zeit über die gesamte Welt verbreitete, was überwiegend Videoplattformen wie zum Beispiel eben YouCube zu verdanken war. Das Produkt verbreitete sich zum größten Teil durch Beschwerdenvideos von anderen Benutzern von YouCube. Mittlerweile wurden mehr als zwei Millionen Exemplare von Koema Eistee verkauft. Bei Koema Eistee handelt es sich jedoch nicht, wie man aus dem Namen herauslesen könnte, um einen Eistee, sondern um ein gesundheitsgefährdendes Gesöff. Es enthält eine extrem hohe Menge an Zucker und außerdem sind Konservierungsmittel und künstliche Farbstoffe enthalten. Das Produkt steht unter heftiger Kritik, da in ihm manchmal sogar Regenwasser nachgewiesen werden konnte und es im Prinzip nur als Verschwendung wertvoller Zutaten angesehen wird. Man diskutiert bereits über ein Verkaufsverbot von Koema Eistee. Musik 'Diskografie' Folgende Charts sind mit einbezogen: Klausicharts (KC), Hackistan (HMC), Monsterrat (MON), Steiamoak (STEI), Österreich (Ö) und die GIBS MA-Charts (GMC). ALBEN als Klausowitsch als DJ Klausi SINGLES als Klausowitsch als DJ Klausi als Feature 'Bands' Klausowitsch ist momentan Mitglied von zwei Musikgruppen: *Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen/Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen (aktuell) *The Noise Boys Des weiteren war er Mitglied bei dem bereits aufgelösten DJ-Duo The Stick Figures. Im Auflösungsjahr der Stick Figures trat er außerdem aus dem DJ-Trio Didscheis Juneited aus. Wenig später verließ er auch die Band Die Fritten, da ihm DJ Whoopy dafür eine Verkürzung seines Gefängnisaufenthalts um 2 Wochen genehmigte und ein Ticket für ein Spiel seiner Wahl in der 5. Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2014 in Hackistan versprach. Zitate von Klausowitsch "Ich bin der Klausowitsch!" (Begrüßung) "Ge wegga do!" (Abschied) "I hob des ned gsuffa du behindata Kiwara!" "I ruaf de Kiwarei!" "I sog's glei: I woar's ned!" "I glaub du bisd a bissal deppat, oda?" "Schleichst di don amoi?!" "Kräu weg!" "DES GIB MA!" "GibsMa!" "GIBS MA net!" "Geht's nu?!?" "He Hawara, reiß di zaum jetzn amoi!" "ÄÄÄÄÄÄÄhm...eh..arm...joo.....i was ned...!" "Auweeh!" "Aau!" "Ich kann das überhaupt nicht!" "HHHHH!!" (Raucherlachen) "Ich hab's gschaaafd!!!" (Klausowitsch, nachdem er eine entscheidende Prüfung gemeistert hatte) "Bist du deppat?" "Ernsthaft jetzt?" "Das gibt's jetz aber nicht!" (Klausowitsch im Straßenverkehr, wenn er bizarre Verkehrsteilnehmer entdeckt) "1, 2, ich zermatsch dich zu Brei! 3, 4, ich bin gleich bei dir! 5, 6, ich bin Tyrannosaurus Rex! 7, 8, ich versau dir die Nacht! 9, 10, du wirst in die Hölle geh'n! Jetzt bin ich da, muhahaha!" (Beitrag zu einem Gedichtswettbewerb) "1 > 2 . Scheiße. Falsch! Das ist mir jetzt peinlich... so etwas wird mir nicht nochmal passieren! Also... 1 < 2 . So. Jetzt ist es richtig. Jajajajaja! Ich bin der Beste! Mu ha ha ha." (intelligenter Beitrag zum Mathematikunterricht)